hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rifle Case
* * }} The Rifle Case (nicknamed by the community as the "Sniper Case" and known in Blood Money as "Rifle Suitcase") is usually a stylized briefcase used to hold a variety of sniper rifles, though exceptions apply. Description Hitman: Codename 47 The rifle case in takes an important role, especially for multiple assassinations opportunities (such as in Kowloon Triads in Gang War, where you can snipe the target from a skyscraper), since you must carry the rifle out in public. The case is a brown, worn-down briefcase with a red, faded version of the "Hitman Insignia" at the left side, sitting near the top. Inside, the case is adorned with a red lining that fits the two parts of Agent 47's Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper rifle perfectly. Even in the case, the rifle is chambered with one bullet, until fired. Hitman: Contracts The rifle case makes its second in-game appearance in , and has generally an important role when the player starts with it, such as being able to hold various rifles interchangeably. The rifle case is a smaller, black and silver embezzled briefcase with a silver variant of the "Hitman Insignia" attached to the case on both sides, on the upper parts. Inside, the case is adorned with a deep blood red lining, which fits various sniper rifles that Agent 47 may come across or need. Agent 47 will always start with the rifle case if the player chooses any rifle to start out with. Hitman: Blood Money The rifle case makes its third, and final appearance in , and can be very useful for many assassination opportunities. The rifle cases design is almost exactly similar to Contracts' design, the only difference being the inner lining is a lighter shade of red. Unlike Contracts, the rifle case can only be used to hold Agent 47's W2000 Sniper rifle. No other rifle will work with it. The rifle case can be upgraded once, with a foil-padding liner (which does not appear visibly). This upgrade can stop X-ray machines from detecting the case's inner contents, which is exceedingly useful on missions like Amendment XXV. Extended Variant In addition to 47's basic rifle case, Blood Money also introduced a new "extended" variant of the rifle case. It is wider and hence larger than 47's rifle case. Because of this, a weapon concealed inside it need not be folded and can be unpacked much faster. This variant, in turn, has two variants of it. Both variants somewhat look alike, but a side-to-side comparison will reveal noticeable differences between the two. They cannot be collected nor brought by the player. Rifle Variant The rifle variant of the extended briefcase is grey in color and adorned with a metallic bezel. In-game, it is used to hold the Dragunov SVD, but can also be used to hold any other non-concealable ranged weapon (other than custom weapons and the FN-2000) the player may want to store. FN-2000 Variant The FN-2000 variant is similar to the rifle variant, but with a slightly different design. As its name suggests, it can only hold the FN-2000 assault rifle. Background Hitman: Codename 47 .... Hitman: Contracts .... Hitman: Blood Money .... Appearance Hitman: Codename 47 The rifle case isn't included with any mission, and must be bought from the briefing Laptop by selecting the Blaser Jagdwaffen R93 Sniper rifle, on certain missions. *'Kowloon Triads in Gang War' - Bought from briefing laptop. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Ditto. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Ditto. Hitman: Contracts In Contracts, the rifle briefcase is forcibly brought by the player in three missions, which contains the W2000 by default. In most other missions, it will only be brought if the player brings a sniper rifle. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Agent 47 starts with it. *'Slaying a Dragon' - Ditto. *'The Seafood Massacre' - Ditto. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Found in the basement of Lee Hong's restaurant, containing a W2000 Sniper rifle. Can also be brought by the player. Hitman: Blood Money Blood Money's rifle case can be brought into a mission by selecting the W2000 in the briefing menu. Unlike Contracts, the player is no longer forced to bring it. Extended Variant (Rifle) *'Death of a Showman' - Near a window overlooking the ruined Ferris wheel. Contains a Dragunov SVD. *'A Dance with the Devil' - In the office room of the Heaven party, which contains a Dragunov SVD. Extended Variant (FN-2000) * Death on the Mississippi - In the security room at the staff quarters, near an FN-2000. * A Dance with the Devil - Carried by Anthony Martinez, which contains an FN-2000. Gallery Hitman: Codename 47 hc47-riflecase.jpg|Agent 47 unpacking his rifle case in Codename 47. Hitman: Blood Money HBM-RifleCase.png|A render of Agent 47's basic briefcase. HBM-ExtendedSniperCase.png|The rifle variant of the extended case. HBM-ExtendedFN2000Case.png|The FN-2000 variant of the extended briefcase. Trivia *Weapons concealed inside the case will be detected by guards during a scan, like the one in Amendment XXV. **The only exception to this is if the player buys the foil-padded suitcase upgrade in Blood Money. *If Agent 47 attempts to take his rifle case back after being confiscated, he will be fired upon. *In Codename 47, on missions where you can purchase the Walther WA2000 Sniper rifle, Agent 47 won't use the sniper case, strangely enough. **This is most likely because Agent 47 is usually in hostile areas when allowed to use the WA2000, in turn not needing the case. *A glitch exists in Blood Money, where players can instantly pull out the rifle out of the case by unpacking it on a staircase. *Stealing Anthony Martinez's rifle case will provoke him to attack 47. *An empty rifle case is not counted as evidence in Blood Money. Therefore, leaving one behind will not impact the player's rating. *It makes a very brief appearance in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, appearing only in the opening cutscene, where 47 opens it to reveal two Silverballers inside. It cannot be obtained or used by the player. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Codename 47 items Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts items Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money items Category:Items